Orange Sky
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Petunia knew she could never raise her niece. Not while she possessed magic. So Petunia did the next best thing, she contacted a relative that lived in Italy hoping they would take Harry. Meanwhile, the Giglio Nero's Donna just gave birth. Except the baby, Luche, died shortly after. Baby Harry was given to the Donna as the perfect substitute. Harry-is-Luche! Not Greater Good Luche!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Petunia Dursley née Evans of Number 4, Privet Drive (a perfectly normal neighborhood thank you very much) looked at the sleeping form of her niece and scowled. A week ago, Lily and her dreadful husband were killed. Their daughter was left on her doorstep with only a letter, to be collected like a bottle of milk in the morning.

Petunia didn't _hate_ Lily per say. She hated Lily's magic. Their parents favored Lily because she had magic, while Petunia was forgotten about because she didn't. Petunia grew jealous of Lily. That jealousy turned to resentment when Petunia learned that there was nothing that would let her use magic as well.

And now Petunia learns that her baby sister is dead, murdered, through a _letter_ of all things! Didn't wizards have the common decency to explain something like this in person?! Obviously not. They expected Petunia to raise little Harry alongside her Dudley, and Petunia wouldn't do that. She didn't want Dudley to feel jealous because Harry had magic and he didn't. She toyed with the option of making magic seem like a horrible thing, treat her niece horribly and Dudley like he was perfect and could do no wrong, but Petunia wasn't that heartless.

Instead she looked through her mother's old address book. Her mother had an uncle that lived in Italy. Once she found an address she wrote a letter explaining who she was and why she was contacting them. Hopefully, if her mother's uncle wasn't around anymore, then he had some children or grandchildren that would take Harry in. If not the. Petunia would take Harry to an orphanage. She didn't care what that old man said in the letter, she refused to take care of a child who undoubtedly had magic.

Now all Petunia could do was wait for a reply or phone call. It took only three more days before something happened, and it was neither of those options. Instead, someone knocked on the door. Petunia opened the door and found a man about his thirties standing on her porch. What really drew her attention was the fact that he was wearing a suit.

"Are you Petunia Dursley?" the man asked. Petunia nodded and he held up a letter.

"I am Ricardo Moretti. You wrote a letter to my grandfather," Ricardo explained.

"Oh yes! Come in please," Petunia moved back and allowed the man entrance. He came inside with a polite 'thank you' and took a look around.

"I believe you wished for me to take in your niece? Harry Potter correct?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes. My sister and her husband passed away and Harry was left on our doorstep. My husband and I do not wish to have another child. If your family didn't reply to my letter than we would have taken her to an orphanage," Petunia explained.

"May I see the little bambina?" Ricardo asked. Petunia nodded and led him to Dudley's nursery. Harry was sleeping in Dudley's crib while the boy played with some blocks on the floor. Petunia hung back while Ricardo carefully stepped around the toys and approached the crib. He slowly picked up Harry and held her awkwardly.

"Like this," Petunia said, adjusting his hold to support her better. Harry was only a little over three months old and needed her head supported when held. She explained as much to Ricardo who chuckled good naturedly.

"I have no children of my own. I had never thought about it before," Ricardo explained, gazing at Harry. She had opened her eyes (Lily's eyes) and was studying Ricardo as well. She let out a small happy noise and smiled at them, wiggling a bit in her blanket. Ricardo laughed. "Such a cute little bambina aren't you?" he asked.

"Will you be taking her?" Petunia asked hopefully. "I don't wish to send her to an orphanage," she explained.

"Of course I will take her in. She will be greatly loved by my family," Ricardo said. Petunia nodded.

"Would you like something to drink while I pack her things?" Petunia offered, acting the part of a good housewife. He left an hour later, Harry in his arms and a bag over his shoulder.

**Harry is bound for her new life in Italia~ **

**I've had a couple of ideas how I could made Harry the Sky Arcobaleno. This one, where she becomes Luche (though with a different personality) and another. The other one will have Fem!Harry become the Sky Arcobaleno through her guardian bond with one of the others (not spoiling who) while Luche ends up with a cursed pacifier. **

**Next up in my rainbow series is Reborn! That's gonna be interesting to say the least. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! It's always great to hear from you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Serena Giglio Nero, fifth boss of the Giglio Nero famiglia, was currently sobbing into the chest of her husband. Most of her guardians were around them, offering comfort to each other. Why were so many prominent members of the famiglia brought to tears? Serena had just given birth after all. It was supposed to be a happy occasion for their family.

Except the baby didn't make it. One of the nursemaids was a spy for the Tavino Famiglia and attacked Serena while she was vulnerable. She hadn't seen it coming and the results ended with her baby girl...dead. Serena never even had the chance to hold her daughter before the attack happened.

"I saw us in the future," Serena cried into her husband's chest. Antonio hugged her tighter and her cloud, Tobio, placed a hand on her back. "I saw our daughter baking cookies for the first time and smiling when everyone ate them happily. I saw her sitting in Ricardo's lap as he read a history book to her. I saw her playing with a dog in the yard. I _saw_ her living happily surrounded by us. So why? Why did I not see the attack? Why is my baby dead?" Serena sobbed. Nobody had an answer for her.

The heavy atmosphere weighed on all of them, each blaming themselves for the baby's death. If only they had noticed the spy sooner. If only they had been in the room. If only they had been faster. This loss weighed heavily on everyone. Marian, the sun guardian, stepped out of the room after a nod to Antonio. Someone needed to tell Ricardo about this. This affected him just as much as the rest of them, if not more so considering his relationship with Serena. They were siblings after all.

"Ciao," Ricardo answered the call on the third ring. "How is my darling sister doing?" Ricardo asked cheerfully. Marian winced.

"The baby didn't make it," Marian said softly. There was silence on the other line.

"How's Serena?" Ricardo asked, cheerfulness gone. Marian sighed.

"She's distraught. She said she saw her daughter in the future but not the attack."

"What attack?" Ricardo's tone had turned hard. Marian winced. He didn't mean to say that.

"One of the nursemaids was a spy. She attacked while Serena was giving birth. Pietro killed her but by then the baby had suffocated," Marian explained. He knew it was better to treat this as a mission report. Otherwise he'd break down crying again.

"Who knows about the attack and baby's death?" Ricardo asked after another minute of silence. Marian recognized that tone.

"What are you planning?"

"Just answer the question Mary."

"I told you to stop calling me that. The only ones that know is us, the rest of the guardians, Antonio, and the two other nursemaids. Both have proven to be loyal and won't say anything to the rest of the familia until we say it's okay," Marian answered.

"Okay. I need you to give the phone to Serena. We just got off the plane and are about half an hour away. I think I have an idea," Ricardo's tone left no room for argument so Marian decided to follow his instructions. He walked back into the room and handed the phone to Serena, muttering that it was Rick on the line. He stood back, next to Pietro and Damien, and listened to the half of the conversation he could hear.

"R-rick. It's horrible."

"How is it going to be okay! My baby is dead!"

"Yes I only saw one girl in the all the visions. What's that have to do with anything?"

"...are you serious. Because this isn't a good time for jokes."

"You know I will," Serena said with a small smile. She was still sad but whatever Ricardo planned had given her hope again. Serena hung up the phone and gave it back to Marian while looking at Tobio and Damien.

"Will you two please meet Rick at the entrance and escort him straight here?" she asked. The two men nodded and left, leaving everyone else to wonder what was happening. Antonio was the one who asked the question on their minds, getting only a mischievous smile from the woman.

"Rick is giving me a daughter."

**This chapter was a lot harder to write than I had anticipated. I wasn't sure what I was gonna do to kill Baby Luche for awhile. **

**Okay! Two things. First, Voldemort's attack on the Potters happened a year earlier than in Canon. Making baby Harry only three months old when her parents died instead of over a year. Someone said I should probably clarify that so here it is. **

**The next thing is just a list of Serena's guardians and what flames they have. **

**Antonio - Storm**

**Ricardo - Lightning**

**Pietro - Rain**

**Tobio - Cloud**

**Marian - Sun**

**Damien - Mist**

**Little secret. This chart is more so I know who is who. I just picked random italian names off a website. **

**Next chapter is Reborn's fic! Please continue to follow, favorite, and review! **


End file.
